Genie, my Genie
by Romi Saoirse
Summary: Bella is re-evaluating her life - she ade a new rule for herself. Stay away from anything supernatural at all costs. She knows deep down that this rule will be broken sooner or later by either the Cullens coming back or...something else. What she hadn't factored in was becoming the new owner of a sexy Genie. Enter Benjamin, a rouguish Genie with less than pure intentions for Bella


**Author's Note:** So, I've been working on this for a couple days and I finally decided to just end this chapter before I started procrastinating again. I'm on a roll because of the Goddess in human form, **WyrdSmith**. Bless her heart!

I also wanted to thank and dedicate this story to my best friend, Myra. She let me steal her idea of a Genie related story. This is also the excuse I needed to write a certain character and a few pairings, yay me.

I really hope you enjoy the start to this story. Happy readings!

**Romi Saoirse** (Jaz)

* * *

**Gardening & Thrift Shopping**

* * *

I hate my fucking life.

I'd thought that for what felt like the trillionth time while pulling up weeds from the garden. Charlie had told me it would be a good idea to put my energy into something instead of thinking about…the Cullens. I sighed heavily, that hadn't been too hard, saying their surname even if it was in my thoughts.

Just what the hell had I been thinking when I started this garden? It seemed like a good idea when I planted the seeds while it was still relatively nippy outside. Now in the heavy humid air of late May I was regretting my decision while wiping the sweat from my face with my arm.

"Hey Bells, take a break and have a drink." Charlie all but ordered gruffly, plopping down on the front steps of the house with a beer in one hand and a big, ice-cold bottle of water in the other, for her no doubt.

"Thanks, Dad." I accepted the water after pulling off the gardening gloves and seating myself two steps down and to the side of him. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying the father-daughter closeness we had so little time for these days. It was spring and when things started to heat up crime sort of escalated with all the drunken teens with their parties and rampaging hormones. Charlie had been working doubles, nothing too strenuous but after three or so weeks of doing it he could really use some unwinding.

"The garden is really coming along, Bells." Charlie observed, pride practically pouring off of him in waves strong enough to choke her with embarrassment. "Renee had wanted to start a garden…"

"Right," I snorted. "just like she wanted to be an MMA fighter and try farm life." Her mother and her interests were as ever changing as the wind. It was often hard to keep up but it kept everyone involved in her life on their toes.

Charlie chortled, finishing off his bottle of beer and chucking the bottle into the recycle bin. "Alright, I've got to head out now." He stood up, stretching out his back and fixing the sleeves of his shirt over his forearms. Even though he was in his late forties and her father Charlie was rather good looking. So, why hadn't he snatched up another woman after mom stepped out on him? Then again he and Sue Clearwater seemed to be getting along quite nicely.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?"

_Oops._ I snapped out of my potential matchmaker plans with a shake of my head. "Yeah, Dad, I'm listening."

"Mm," Charlie gave me a skeptical look and for my sake repeated what he said previously. "I'm going to be working a little late; if you decide to go out I'd like you to be back in the house before midnight. No exceptions and that stands whether I'm in the house or not. Call me before you go to bed or before you go out if that's what you decide and call me when you get back in."

I smiled, we'd come a long way from before when he'd treat me like a little kid. Granted, I never truly acted like the responsible teen I appeared to be by normal standards. "Got it, Dad. Don't worry; I don't plan on going anywhere tonight. I may visit Jake and Billy now though and be back around dinner time. Don't worry about me." I walked him to his car, bouncing on my toes idly when we stopped for him to unlock the door.

He nodded his head, his face showing his approval. "Alright, kiddo." His hand dropped heavily onto my head and he mussed my hair before giving me a one-armed hug. "I'll see you later, stay out of trouble."

I only smiled and waved after him while the cruiser pulled out of the drive way and disappeared down the street. I waited a minute to make sure he was actually gone before frowning.

I had absolutely no intention of going to visit my asshole of a best friend whom seemed rather content to ignore my existence. That being said… or thought, I need something to do.

-x-x-x-x-

Somewhere between a long shower and packing up clothing for the Salvation Army I had mysteriously ended up at Value Thrift Shop. Damn, Forks had a thrift shop? Who knew? I didn't have much to do so I skipped my lily-white ass right while whistling a tune.

I prowled up and down the aisles, scoping out cool items left and right. I found bad ass pair of shades with rhinestones on the sides. They were huge and when I put them on I looked like a bug, a sexy bug. With a laugh I pushed them into my hair, at fifty-nine cents I was definitely buying them. Two aisles, four fake mink coats, and a T-birds jacket later I found a pimp cane complete with a silver lady in the nude as a handle. Love at first sight? I think so.

I strutted down the aisle twirling the cane in my hand and posed at the end as if I were working the runway. One of the employees, a red-headed girl, saw the whole thing and laughed.

"Having fun?" she asked but already knew the answer. I didn't have it in me to blush because surprisingly enough I was having fun find all this stuff.

"You guys have quite the…collection." I was grinning like a loon and I wouldn't hold it against her if for some reason she kicked me out on my ass. I mean I creeped myself out on occasion. I finally caught sight of her nametag which read 'Janet' in blocky letters.

Janet dipped her head in a nod. "Yeah totally, I get caught looking through this stuff too and contemplate using my store credit and half my pay check buying all the crazy interesting stuff." she gushed.

While she was talking I was staring at something behind her head. I peered around her while humming a noncommittal noise to let her know I was listening. Was that a pair of skis? Next to that were a few skateboards two of which were missing wheels.

"Anyways," Janet chirped, drawing my attention once more. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Have a nice day." She disappeared behind a rack of clothes. On that rack was a pair of flannel penguin pajamas… I think it was the ones with the feet covered. Moving on, I snatched up a cart and went back on the prowl. A pair of worn moccasins that didn't smell, three different patterned scarves, a fake Jumanji board game, a hot pink top hat, an old wooden jewelry box, and a knock off Coach tote bag later I'm practically moonwalking to the cash register in happiness.

Behind the register stood a tall, lanky plain-looking boy with a large smile. Okay, that definitely wasn't scary and I definitely didn't consider going to another register. The teen attempted small talk but I gave short replies and eventually he just stopped.

He was nearing the last few items of my cart when I noticed a basket of random items of to the side. I don't know why but my feet carried me toward it and I started rifling through it like a madwoman. Seriously, someone would have thought I was digging for the fucking lost City of Gold or something.

My fingers bumped into something and instantly I curled them around the item and tugged it out. It was a good sized box that looked like it had been painted a vibrant gold once but now the paint was faded and chipped. It looked relatively well kept but the strangest part was it had these weird symbols all over it. Like the stuff Ancient Egyptians wrote in – Hieroglyphics.

The box felt warm in my hands, an equally warm breeze caressed my skin and shivers broke out across my body. What the hell was that?

"Miss, is this all you're getting?"

I turned my head to look at the cashier, his expression was expectant and it reminded me of a dog waiting to preform tricks for its master.

"Ah, yes." I replied, brushing a lock of my mahogany hair behind my ear. "I – I'd like to take this too, if that's alright?" I held up the box for him to see while walking back over. I'm not sure why I felt the need to buy it but it – it was just so interesting, I couldn't help myself. When I had urges like this things did not bode well for me. I mean, vampires, does that ring a bell to anyone?

* * *

To be continued..


End file.
